Curiosity Into Passion
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka was enjoying her day off when Patty, Tsubaki and Liz come knocking to her door. They want to go play a basketball game and talk Maka into it. Maka tells Tsubaki that she loves Soul and he overhears, and on top of that they have to go on a date.


Maka was in her room enjoying her new book that she got from her mother for her birthday last week. Right as Maka was about to turn the page there came three knocks to the front door. Soul was out so she had to get it. Maka was in her pajamas and her hair was a mess, she was enjoying her day off, so someone coming to her home was unexpected.

There came three more knocks to the door. "I'm coming!" Maka opened the door to see Tsubaki, Liz and Patty standing in the doorway. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" Liz was the one who spoke up. "Were all going to play a basketball game, wanna come?" Maka sighed. "I suck at that game, remember last time?" Patty smiled. "It's ok, we'll go easy!" Maka rolled her eyes. "Like last time? No thanks, I don't wanna go on a 'date' with my father again." Tsubaki laughed. "We wont do that to you this time, promise." Maka sighed again. "Give me a minute." Maka closed the door and walked to her room. She walked in and combed her hair and changed her cloths. When she returned to the door only Tsubaki remained. "Ready to go Maka?" She smiled. "Yeah I guess." Maka locked the door to her home and walked with Tsubaki to the basketball park.

Tsubaki and Maka walked in silence. Just when Maka couldn't take the silence any longer Tsubaki began talking. "So Maka..." Maka looked up to Tsubaki. "Hn?" "How do you feel about Soul?" Maka stopped in her tracks. "Why are you asking that?" She spoke louder then she meant to. Truth was, she had always liked Soul, more then a friend. She never told him because she was afraid he wouldn't return the feeling. "Oh... I'm sorry Maka, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just curious." Tsubaki looked upset, Maka didn't mean to come off so mean. "I'm sorry Tsubaki, I didn't mean to yell. I... You just caught me off guard that's all..." Tsubaki's frown disappeared and re-appeared as a smile. "Well then, if you don't mind me asking, what **do **you think of Soul?" Maka thought for a second, could she tell Tsubaki what she **really **thought of Soul? Only one way to find out. "Well Tsubaki.. to be honest... I am very proud to call Soul my partner... I don't think I could have gotten a better partner... And can I tell you something?" Tsubaki's expression changed, she looked... understanding. "Of course you can Maka, you can trust me." Once again she smiled. Maka was nervous to tell Tsubaki, well anyone really, what her true feelings were about Soul, but she felt she could trust Tsubaki.

Just then Soul was coming around the corner to see what was taking the girls so long. He saw Maka and Tsubaki standing face to face, they looked kinda serious. He didn't think he was spotted yet so he hid around the corner. He could hear them perfectly. "Maka, believe me... you can tell me anything." Soul could see that Maka looked nervous. "I know Tsubaki, I've just never told anyone... what I'm about to tell you..." Maka took a deep breath and came out with the truth. "Tsubaki, the truth is... I really like Soul... Like more then a friend." Tsubaki looked little surprised but then smiled. Maka lowered her head. "That's great!" Maka looked up to her friend. "Y-you think so?" "Of course I do, this is probably why you two are so strong." Maka never thought about that. "Have you told Soul this?" Maka snapped from her thoughts. "No!" Tsubaki took a step back. "I mean, I want to... but I'm afraid he wont return the feeling." Maka lowered her head again.

Soul had heard enough. He ran up a bit, but hid in an ally, this way no one could find him and he could be alone with his thoughts.

Had he really just heard Maka say she liked him? And also, did he like her that way? Soul had been through alot with Maka. He had taken many shots for her, even was willing to die for her. Maybe he did love her. _I've got to find out if I really love her. _Soul ran out of the ally way towards the basketball game. When he got there the two girls still weren't there. "Where are the girls Soul?" Soul was pulled from his thoughts by Kid's question. "I found them... But they were talking so I left them, they should been here in a few minutes. I'll sit out the first game, so the teams are even." Kid shrugged his shoulders. "Ok." Soul watched as the four played a game, girls against guys, guys were winning. Soul couldn't really focus on the game though, he kept thinking back to what he had overheard.

Maka and Tsubaki finally walked into the basketball park. "Hey guys." Maka smiled and walked over to the others. Maka looked around like a lost puppy wondering where Soul was, but then she found him, she could tell something was wrong, so she walked over to him. Soul didn't even notice Maka walking towards him, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had heard. "Soul..." Soul snapped out of his thoughts to see Maka starring right at him. "Oh hey, what's up?" Maka looked confused. "Ah nothing, just wondering why your over here all alone..." Maka sat down on the bench beside him. "Ah nothing Maka, don't worry about it." Maka was about to say something when they were both called over by everyone. Soul stood up quickly and walked over, Maka followed.

Liz stayed out the first game. They were all trying to come up with the punishment for the losers. "I think that if we win, we should be able to move all of Kid's paintings." Black Star smiled and pointed to his team, Maka, and Soul. "Why must you guys always choose that one?" Kid looked like he was going to explode. "Because it'd be fun to watch you freak out." Black Star began laughing. Kid looked away then he thought of their punishment. "Fine! But if we win... Soul and Maka have to go out on a date!" Kid began laughing. Maka went pail and Soul's jaw hit he floor. Black Star laughed again. "It's a deal!" Either way... I win."

Soul wasn't sure if he wanted to win or lose. Seeing Kid flip out would be hilarious, but going on a date with Maka would prove his feelings for her. Maka wasn't sure what to do. She's always wanted to go on a date with Soul, but not against his will. She sighed and began to play the game.

Black Star had the ball, if they got this point, they would win, if they didn't they'd lose. Black Star saw Maka open and threw the ball, she was prepared to catch it but missed. Kid, Black Star, Liz and Patty were laughing. "Guess you two are goin on a date!" Black Star never helped in these kind of things. Tsubaki walked over to Maka and pulled her to the side. "Are you ok? I swear I didn't say anything." Maka sighed. "I know you didn't, it's ok."

Everyone walked to Soul and Maka's home. Tsubaki went with Maka into her room, and Black Star went with Soul to his room. The other three sat on the couch in the living room.

In Maka's room, Maka kept pacing, while Tsubaki was looking for something for Maka to wear on the date. "What am I gonna do Tsubaki? I like him, but... but... what if this messes up our friend ship? And... and wh-" Tsubaki stopped Maka's pacing and placed her hand over Maka's mouth. "It's ok Maka. I'm sure everything will be fine." Maka took a deep breath and nodded.

In Soul's room, Soul was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Black Star..." Black Star looked to Soul. "What do think of... Love?" Black Star looked confused. "What are you talking about Soul?" Soul sighed. "Never mind. I gotta find something to wear." Black Star felt a little bad. "Soul, do you like Maka this way? Cause if you don't we can put this off, I wouldn't wanna go on a date with someone I didn't like." Soul was looking in his closet but stopped when Black Star finished speaking. He turned around and smiled. "To be honest Black Star.. I think I do like her... I'm fine with this, I need to do it, it will prove to me if I really like her that way or not." Black Star smiled. "Good."

Soul put on a black sweater and an orange shirt. Maka was wearing a pink tank top and black skirt. Maka and Soul stood facing each other. _I can't believe I'm doing this... _Maka thought. _I can't believe how ... beautiful she looks... _Soul thought. The five walked Maka and Soul to the door and followed them out. Soul locked the door to the house and the five wished them luck on their date as the other two walked the opposite way toward a restaurant.

Maka and Soul walked in silence. Soul looked over to Maka, trying not to make it obvious. _She really is pretty, and her boobs aren't **that** small. I'm starting to think that I really like her. _Soul reached for her hand and slithered his fingers through hers. Maka was shocked that Soul even considered holding her hand. They continued to walk in silence when Maka stopped walking. Soul looked at her with a confused look. "What's up Maka?" Maka sighed. "Soul... I know you probably don't want to be on this date so... why don't we just go home..." She lowered her head. Soul walked closer to her and used his hand to lift her chin. He brought her face to his and with a seconds hesitation pressed his lips to hers. Maka was shocked but still responded. When they broke the kiss she was trying to find her voice. "I- ah... why did you do that?" Soul smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I love you." Maka felt like she couldn't stand anymore, and apparently it was noticeable because she felt strong arms grab her waist. "Why don't we just go home? I'll make dinner this time." Maka smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Maka sat on the couch while Soul went to prepare dinner. Maka could not believe how that one little kiss effected her. She loved Soul... and he loved her. Maka reached for a pillow and hugged it. She became so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Soul trying to get her attention. Soul decided to snap her out of it... his way. Maka was laying on her back on the couch her eyes were closed and she was laying flat. Soul was able to climb on top of her and she didn't even seem to notice the couch move. Soul grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Maka finally opened her eyes but was captured in a passionate kiss with her weapon, Soul.

The kiss was getting intense, Soul traced his tongue along Maka's bottom lip and gained access instantly. Maka was surprised that Soul's sharp teeth barely hurt her. Maka's arm's ached to touch Soul, but he had pinned her arms above her head. Soul removed one of his hands and grabbed Maka's right breast. Maka's eyes snapped open, she wanted to yell at Soul and tell him this was going to far but was stopped by Soul's body landing on top of her. Maka felt Soul's manhood on her womanhood and moaned in pleasure, but was muffled by Soul's mouth. Soul finally let go of Maka's arms, letting her touch him whatever way she felt needed. Maka instantly grabbed Soul's hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Soul found himself, unwillingly grinding himself against Maka. Maka and Soul both moaned in pleasure but they were both muffled by each others mouths. Maka reached for the bottom of Soul's shirt and he allowed her to remove it, throwing it away and becoming forgotten. She saw his scar but shrugged it off, she was used to it by now. Soul then reached for Maka's shirt and she allowed him to remove it, also throwing it away to be forgotten. Maka pulled Soul closer, and Soul continued to grind against Maka, both still moaning in pleasure. Soul couldn't take it anymore, he was gonna fuck Maka, and she was going to enjoy it.

Maka was surprised to see Soul get off her and disappear in the direction of the kitchen. He returned seconds later and went right to business. Maka was aching for Soul's touch. "Soul..." So looked at Maka. "I'd... Like to go ... further." Soul laughed and leaned into Maka. He started off by making out with Maka, Soul reached for Maka's skirt and pulled it down her legs in seconds. Maka felt a little embarrassed, all she had on was her bra and panties. Soul nodded downwards to his pants. Maka got the hint and undid his button and zipper. Maka pulled down Soul's jeans and he stepped out of them. All both had left on was they undergarments. But not for long.

Soul reached around and played with Maka's bra buckle until he figured out how to get to undone. He let it drop to the floor and took off her panties seconds after. Maka felt odd, she couldn't believe she was about to loose her virginity to Soul. She shrugged it off and found herself pulling down Soul's boxers. _Wow... he's big... _Maka thought. Both were now naked and were majorly turned on. Soul sat down and was about to move over to make out with Maka but instead she leaned in to him and was looking for access, Soul gave her access instantly and their tongues began to fight in a steamy kiss.

Soul was losing control. Soul pushed Maka down on the couch and began running his finger along Maka's lower lips. Maka moaned in pleasue. Soul, liking the sounds coming from Maka, moved his finger in and began running it up and down her womanhood. Maka gripped the couch so she didn't fall off the couch or something. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head was thrashing back and forth, all while moaning and screaming Soul's name.

Soul removed his finger and put butterfly kisses all over Maka's stomach. _Her skin is so soft. _Soul moved himself in place of Maka's womanhood, and kissed her reasurring before he began thrusting into her. Maka gripped the couch prepared for the pain, but Soul leaned in to her so he was on top. He kissed her neck before he began pushing in. Maka's hands clinged to Soul's back as he began to slowly push into her. He was big, so Maka wasn't enjoying the pain. Maka was digging her nails into Soul's back trying to ease the pain. Once Soul was fully in he stayed as still as he could. Maka felt like she was on fire, but not the good kind. When she felt she could handle to continue she nodded to Soul.

Soul slowly began to pull in and out of Maka. The pain was beginning to ease and the pleasure was beginning to take over. Within minutes Maka found herself digging her nails into Soul's back. "Ahhh Soul!" She was in ecstasy. Soul felt his peak near, and so did Maka. Soul wasn't sure if he should pull out or stay. "M-maka..." Maka opend one of her eyes to look at Soul. "Ahhh... Y-es..?" "Oh my... ahhh... Should I.. P-ull out?" Maka kissed Soul's neck. "Do-on't you dare." Soul smiled. Mer seconds passed and Soul found himself at his peak. "M-maka.. I'm.. Ahhhhh!" Soul came inside of Maka and, she came seconds after. "Ahh Sooooulll!" "Maak-aa!"

Soul collapsed on top of Maka. As hey layed there in silence they knew this would strengthen their relationship. All their lost and hidden feelings were nothing now. Their love was strong, and their power was unstoppable. The loved each other, and Soul didn't care if it made him lose his cool.

Maka moved over so Soul could lay beside her rather then on her. Maka moved in to cuddle with him and Soul put his arm around her. "S-soul..." They were both still breathless. "Yeah..?" Maka turned around to face Soul. "I love you." Soul had his eyes closed but he smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you too... and love is cool." Maka laughed, she was happy and was ready to sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard Soul clear his throat. "Maka..." Maka rustled. "Mmm..yeah?" "I heard you talking to Tsubaki... I know exactly what you think of me, and I'm glad your my partner too. I wouldn't want any other partner then you." Maka moved in closer to Soul. "Good, because your stuck with me." Soul laughed and they finally both fell asleep. Wont this be something to tell the others?

* * *

Author's Notes: Well what did you think? I've never done one with a boy and a girl, I've only done a boy and boy one. XD So what did yeah think? Good? Bad? Review~! XD 3


End file.
